(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body temperature warning and alarming device comprising an emitter and a receiver, wherein the emitter emits a detected temperature (from person wearing the emitter) to the receiver, and the temperature is displayed, and a waning or an alarming signal is thus produced so that the person wearing the receiver can proceed with suitable or appropriate treatment to the person wearing the emitter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is important that the body temperature of a sick person be continuously observed. However, for a baby, it needs more intensive care to note the body temperature or temperature change when the baby is sick. It is not convenient to record the body temperature every hour as this is too tedious. Therefore, it is the aim of the inventor to design a warning and alarming device such that the body temperature of the person wearing an emitter is detected and emitted to the caretaker wearing a receiver. The caretaker is thus kept informed of temperature or temperature change of the baby or the patient. In this way, an appropriate treatment can be provided to the baby or the patient by the caretaker.